


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 5 (2/2)

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Two Cups One Jack</p>
<p>Jack partage une relation privilégiée avec Hiccup et son grand frère, Henrik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 5 (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Avec un thème pareil, j'arrivais tellement pas à me décider entre juste utiliser Hiccup et les deux Jack OU un Jack et deux Hiccup que j'ai fini par écrire sur les deux couples :) C'est dans le thème de toute façon, et en voyant qu'on pouvait faire deux entrées, j'ai même pas hésité :)
> 
> Pour celui-ci, il y a donc Jack, Hiccup et une version plus âgé que j'appelle Henrik parce que j'aime quand Jack appelle Hiccup "Hic", et que Henrik ça donne "Rik" qui est dans la même consonance :3

Il les aimait tous les deux. Les deux frères Haddock, l'aîné Henrik, et le cadet, Hiccup. Impossible pour lui de choisir. D'un côté, l'aîné avait ce côté séduisant et mature, de l'autre, le plus jeune était mignon et semblait innocent. Comment choisir entre ces deux tentations sur pattes ?

 

Facile, il n'y avait pas à choisir.

 

Il se retrouvait donc en sandwich, avec un auburn adorable devant lui, qui bougeait en le faisant rentrer et sortir de son corps, et un auburn cruellement sexy dans son dos, à le prendre en rythme avec son petit frère. Ils mettaient Jack dans tous ses états, il finissait généralement par ne même plus se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, surtout lorsqu'il jouissait. Les frangins prétendaient qu'une fois, il avait chantonné « je suis heureux, si heureux et gai » avant de s'endormir entre eux.

 

Il avait donc devant lui Hiccup, qu'il appelait Hic parce que c'est comme lui : mignon. Occupé à maintenir le rythme avec son frère, comme s'ils étaient en compétition, mais ils ne sauraient probablement jamais lequel avait fait avoir son orgasme à Jack. Il était face à l'argenté, remuant ses hanches en prenant ses pieds et ses bras comme support. Il touchait à peine le matelas avec ses fesses, et il le trouvait juste magnifique comme ça. Derrière, il ne pouvait pas voir son amant, mais il savait que celui qu'il aimait appeler Rik devait être terriblement sexy à l'heure actuelle, s'il en jugeait par la manière dont il le poussait avec son bassin contre son jeune frère de plus en plus fort.

 

Expérimenter d'être pris et de prendre en même temps était le genre de sensations que Jack avait décidé qu'il ne pourrait plus ne pas avoir dans sa vie. Il espérait pouvoir faire durer cette relation, un peu bancale, pas franchement bien vu, et probablement trop compliquée pour durer, le plus longtemps possible.

 

Il poussa un cri soudain en sentant qu'il allait jouir et les deux frères le fixèrent avec intensité. Il se laissa tomber contre le plus jeune, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras pendant qu'il avait des spasmes dans tout le corps dû à son plaisir trop intense et trop rapide. Henrik se pencha jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le dos de Jack et embrassa sa nuque, tandis qu'Hiccup embrassait son front tout en caressant ses cheveux. Ils auraient le temps de prendre soin d'eux plus tard, Jack avait besoin de leur attention et leur délicatesse pour le moment.


End file.
